1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display device, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible displays allowing a display screen to be flexibly deformed are known.
In manufacturing the flexible display, a resin material such as polyimide is first deposited on a support substrate of glass or the like, and a functional layer in which thin film transistors or color filters are arranged is formed on the resin material. Thereafter, a step of detaching the resin material from the substrate is provided.
In JP 2013-145808 A, it is described to provide a method of detaching a substrate, which is low in cost and has high productivity.
Here, as a technique for detaching the resin material from the support substrate, radiating a laser to the rear surface of the resin material to ablate the resin material is known. However, using the laser increases a device cost and decreases throughput, making it difficult to realize efficient mass production.
It is also conceivable that a metal layer as a heat exchange membrane is formed between the glass substrate and the resin layer, light of a flash lamp is radiated from the glass substrate side to thermally decompose instantaneously the resin located at the interface of the metal layer, and the resin layer is detached from the glass substrate.
In the method using the flash lamp, however, while heat is easily generated at the interface between the glass substrate and the metal layer, the heat generated is less likely to be conducted to the resin layer and thus the resin located at the interface of the metal layer may not be thermally decomposed sufficiently. Moreover, it is also conceivable to facilitate the heat conduction to the resin layer by thinning the metal layer. However, the thinned metal layer allows the light emitted by the flash lamp to reach the functional layer located on the resin layer, so that the functional layer may be destroyed.